


i was good

by 2000regrets



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: Character Death, DPS, M/M, Soulmate AU, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000regrets/pseuds/2000regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au ( by shittyaus ) - "soulmate au where instead of having their first words on your skin, you have their last so no one knows who their soulmate is until they leave"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was good

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little thing i wrote for a couple of friends and decided to post. hope you like it! feedback would be nice.

neil perry didn't really care for the soulmate tattoos. he had "i miss you," and it was typical. so typical. everyone misses everyone when they die. he missed his grandma, and his uncle. he missed his old kindergarten teacher (she let him play pretend even when his dad frowned upon it). so why shouldn't it be the other way round? of course you'll miss the living when you die. of course. 

 

//////

 

todd anderson was a bit afraid of his soulmate tattoo. what did it mean? "i was good, i was really good" was inscribed on his wrist, and he couldn't quite figure out what it meant. what was his soulmate good at, and why was it their last words? he spent a lot of time trying to write down the answer, but to no avail. he never asked anyone about it, not even neil (come to think of it, he hadn't seen neil's either). 

 

//////

 

neil perry didn't speak to anyone after his mother told him to go up to bed. his mind was set. if he couldn't live freely he wasn't going to live at all. he laughed bitterly at the thought of his last words being on someone, somewhere. how ironic. a selfish part of him hoped it was todd. he opened his window, and set to work. 

 

//////

 

todd anderson knew. he knew as soon as charlie woke him up. he felt numb. he always knew, in the back of his mind (and the way neil's mother stared at him at the funeral sealed the deal). he couldn't stop scratching his wrist. he started wearing long sleeves. he always mumbled 'i miss you'.


End file.
